


Queen of the Feast

by chiiyo86



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86
Summary: While she's still Queen of the Feast, Prudence can ask anything of her Handmaiden. Anything at all.





	Queen of the Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFA prompt fest for post 1000. Prompt is in the summary. Enjoy!

Sabrina’s knees were starting to hurt. She’d been kneeling down on the floor of her room, filing, then painting Prudence’s nails for what felt like an hour. She was pretty sure that her discomfort was at least half of the pleasure that Prudence got out of it, but whining about it felt petty. If Sabrina couldn’t talk Prudence out of playing her part in that awful ritual, then Prudence would be dead soon.

“I’m bored,” Prudence said suddenly.

 _What do you want me to do about it?_ It took all of Sabrina’s willpower to bite on her tongue. 

“I have an idea,” Prudence said. “Handmaiden, take off your clothes.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“But that’s ridi—”

“You know the rule. I can ask anything of you.”

Sabrina got up with an eyeroll, her knees creaking, and she started unbuttoning her sweater. As she undressed Prudence didn’t divert her eyes from her, lips stretched into a satisfied cat-like smile. In the candlelight that she’d insisted on, claiming that electric lighting hurt her eyes, Prudence’s face looked carved in ebony, her cheekbones sharp enough to cut. Once Sabrina had taken off her pantyhose she stood in her bra and panties, shaking a little. She didn’t like how vulnerable being bare in front of Prudence made her feel. 

“Happy, now?” she said. 

“Not quite,” Prudence said. “I said ‘take off your clothes.’ I meant _everything_.”

Sabrina’s stomach churned with unease. She’d never been afraid of Prudence, even through the worse of her hazing. She’d been annoyed, angered, wary, but never afraid. Right now, though, her discomfort was steadily becoming sharper until it felt very close to fear. She wasn’t sure what she was scared of; Prudence wouldn’t hurt her handmaiden, would she, because who would take care of her in her last hours, then? 

“Well?” Prudence said, raising her eyebrow in an elegant arc. 

Sabrina’s hand moved down to her panties, hesitating again before she slipped a finger behind the elastic. She took off her underwear, then unhooked her bra, and both pieces of clothing fell on the floor. The air in the house was always cool, which was why she wore so many layers, and she could feel goosebumps bloom all over her naked skin. 

Prudence stood up in a fluid, graceful motion from her armchair. She walked around Sabrina, examining her with a critical expression. The cold had made Sabrina’s skin more sensitive and she shivered at the flashes of warmth from Prudence’s body when she got too close. 

Prudence stopped behind Sabrina’s back, which made Sabrina uneasy because she couldn’t predict what she was going to do. Her heart started beating faster in anticipation. 

“You’re pretty enough,” Prudence said in a dismissive tone that irritated Sabrina.

“Thanks,” she said dryly.

“Cheeky, too. Not handmaiden material, but who am I to dispute the Dark Lord’s will?”

“Who, indeed. Have you had enough, now?”

Prudence tutted at her. “I’m Queen of the Feast,” she said, as if Sabrina needed a reminder of why she was bearing this. “I won’t be rushed.”

She put her hands around Sabrina’s waist. They were warm and they made Sabrina’s skin prickle. Her heartbeat ratcheted up as Prudence’s hands slid up until they were cupping Sabrina’s breasts. Her breath hitched in her throat and she tried to step away, but Prudence tightened her hold on her and locked her in place. 

“Not so fast, Handmaiden.”

“This _can’t_ be part of a Handmaiden’s duty,” Sabrina said, and she was ashamed to hear her voice shake a little. 

“Are you sure? I’m going to be eaten tomorrow. Doesn’t that entitle me to anything I want?”

Imagining Prudence’s fate made Sabrina feel sick and she stopped trying to get away. Surely pity wasn’t a good reason to allow Prudence to use her like a plaything, but Sabrina still let Prudence’s hands caress her bared stomach, her hips, before they moved lower and lower still until they were between Sabrina’s thighs. A finger parted her pubic hair and she almost swallowed her tongue when she felt the pointy tip of Prudence’s nail rest delicately against her fold. This time it was fear that made Sabrina keep completely still. She’d just spent a long time filing those nails to make them sharp, as per Prudence’s instructions. She was horribly aware of how easily Prudence could nick her in a place where she really didn’t want to be.

Prudence withdrew her hand and Sabrina almost collapsed in relief. She hoped that Prudence had gotten tired of her little game, but then Prudence said, “Touch yourself, Handmaiden.”

“Wh—what?”

Prudence’s breath was warm and moist against her neck. “You know what I mean.”

Sabrina stuck a trembling hand between her legs, wondering why in the Dark Lord’s name she was letting Prudence get away with this. Her mind felt foggy and she couldn’t focus on anything but Prudence’s every point of contact with her body—her clothed breasts pressed against Sabrina’s back, her hands on her hips, her chin hooked over her shoulder. When Sabrina’s finger slipped past her folds, she realized she was wet. When had _that_ happened? 

“Do it, Sabrina,” Prudence whispered to her ear. 

Sabrina pushed her finger inside. Prudence’s hands were back on her breasts, scraping the nipples lightly with her wicked nails. Sabrina pumped her finger in and out, and felt Prudence’s lips on her neck, her nails on her breasts, her tongue on the shell of her ear. Her pulse roared in her ears, her face was on fire and she was panting for breath. A spasm of pleasure made her curl her toes into the carpet. Prudence’s teeth closed on her earlobe and she came, her stomach muscles contracting under Prudence’s warm palms.

Prudence stepped away and cold enveloped Sabrina’s naked body once more. Her legs were wobbly from her orgasm and without Prudence’s support she staggered, catching herself on the arm of the chair Prudence had sat on.

“Adequate,” Prudence said. “Now, get dressed and go find me some croissants.”

Sabrina had kneeled down to pick up her clothes, and she raised her head to glare at Prudence. Her pussy was still quivering with aftershocks, but her mind had cleared and humiliation seethed in her chest.

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Prudence said. “I’m Queen of the Feast.”

 _Not for long,_ Sabrina thought.


End file.
